


Il n'y avait qu'elle

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Dewey parle de Gale mais elle n'est pas vraiment là, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Elle était toujours dans son esprit. Et Dewey n'était pas sur de vouloir que cela change.
Relationships: Dewey Riley & Jennifer Jolie, Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers





	Il n'y avait qu'elle

**Author's Note:**

> Cette idée m'est passé par l'esprit tout à l'heure sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi donc je la partage avec vous !

Aujourd'hui avait commencé le tournage de Stab 3.  
Dewey avait déjà rencontré toute l'équipe mais il se sentait toujours comme un étranger. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et Gale n'était pas là.  
A vrai dire, iels n'avaient pas parlé depuis quelques mois. Bien sur, il avait, en quelque sorte, toujours des nouvelles d'elle via la télévision mais, elle n'en avait pas de lui.  
Dewey pensait en toute honnêteté que cela ne lui importait pas.  
Et même s'il se trompait, il savait que l’ego de Gale était trop grand pour qu'elle fasse le premier pas.  
Dire qu'il était seul serait un mensonge. Il y avait Jennifer. Il se sentait important pour elle.   
Mais elle n'était pas Gale. Peu importe à quel point elle essayait, elle ne serait jamais Gale.  
Dewey avait essayé de se mentir à lui-même. Ce dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus.  
Mais il savait que c'était faux.  
Il lui avait donné son cœur et elle ne lui avait jamais rendu.  
Au fond, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le lui rende. Il n'appartenait qu'à elle.  
Les pensées de l'homme furent brisés par quelqu'un toquant à la porte de sa caravane.  
Il ouvra et vit alors Jennifer.  
Celle-ci entra, un script à la main et déclara fortement :  
"Quelles conneries !"  
Dewey la regarda confus pendant qu'elle s'affala sur le petit canapé.  
"Le script a encore été changé et regarde qui iels ont tué !"  
Dewey s'assied à ses côtés et prit le script que Jennifer lui tendait.  
Il lut alors et déclara surpris :  
"Gale ?!  
\- Moi ! Iels tuent mon personnage ! Je n'ai pas accepté le rôle de cette journaliste de seconde zone pour finir comme ça !"  
Sa façon de parler d'elle le gêna quelque peu mais il ne dit rien. Il était toujours énervé contre Gale mais entendre quelqu'un parler en mal d'elle n'était jamais vraiment agréable.  
À la place, il dit calmement :  
"Ont-ils vraiment le droit de faire ça ? Gale n’appréciera pas.  
\- Pff... Qui se fiche de ce qu'elle en pensera."  
Dewey regarda le sol gêné, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir concerné ou pas.  
Jennifer s'en rendit compte et soupira.  
"Oh par pitié Dewey, oublie là !"  
Ces mots lui étaient à présent trop familiers.  
Mais peu importe combien de fois cela lui sera dit, combien de personnes gaspilleront leurs temps à essayer de le convaincre.  
Il savait que cela lui était impossible.


End file.
